Monkey's Louse and Wild Deer
by HunHan Addict
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan selalu ribut jika sudah bertemu. Teman-teman mereka juga heran mengapa hal itu terjadi. Tapi anehnya sesering apapun mereka bertengkar, Luhan tetap meladeni gangguan Sehun dan Sehun yang tak pernah membalas sikap anarkis Luhan. A HunHan Fanfiction Genderswitch (GS) Teen Fiction Dialog Non Baku
1. Chapter 1

Luhan selalu berharap sehari saja pagi hari di kelas tenang, dalam artian tidak ada makhluk vampir jadi-jadian yang selalu saja membuat pagi indahnya di kelas menjadi sebatas khayalan. Lihat saja di depan sana, di papan tulis dia membuat gambar manusia dengan gigi yang jarang juga hitam lalu kedua matanya yang dipertemukan hingga hampir menyatu dengan tulisan "LUHAN" yang berada di dalam lingkaran yang dihubungkan dengan satu garis ke rambut yang berbentuk keriting mendekati ikal seperti mi dalam kemasan. Vampir jadi-jadian adalah julukan yang Luhan berikan padanya, pada pemuda kelebihan kalsium yang kulitnya berwarna sangat putih nyaris mendekati pucat. Luhan pencinta film _fantasy_ perlu kalian tahu.

Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa hanya pada dirinya seorang sosok itu berlaku demikian. Menarik rambutnya, melepas karet kunciran rambut yang hasilnya membuat Luhan kegerahan karena rambut coklat madunya terurai, menjegal langkah Luhan yang bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak pernah sadar akan kehadiran Pemuda Idiot itu jika berpapasan di koridor. Kalau sudah begitu Luhan hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tajamnya tapi lebih banyak menghela nafas sekaligus mendengus. Jika Luhan menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk memarahi Si Pucat itu maka hanya akan di balas seringaian menyebalkan terkadang kekehan tak tahu dosa, tak merasa bersalah hampir membuat jidatnya –kening Luhan- mencium lantai.

Sikutan Baekhyun –teman akrab Luhan sedari sekolah menengah- membuat Luhan harus mengangkat kepalanya. Merebahkan kepala diatas meja dengan lipatan kedua tangan menjadi alas adalah salah satu cara meredakan emosi saat berhadapan dengan Si Kulit Pucat.

"Loliat nohhh, kelakuan ajaibnya Si Sehun"

"Kutu Monyet kaya Si Sehun mahh di diemin ajaa. Tar kalo abis minum obat juga bae sendiri"

"Jadi maksud Lo Gue gila gitu, Rusa Liar ?" –Itu Sehun.

Teman sekelas mereka meledakkan tawanya. Sehun memberikan tatapan tajam ke seluruh kelas dan seketika hening. Pertengkaran kedua anak beda jenis kelamin itu sudah biasa bahkan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk mereka. Teman-teman Sehun maupun Luhan juga heran, mereka selalu bertengkar dalam artian perang kata –kata makian, tetapi Sehun tidak pernah membalas perlakuan Luhan yang selalu anarkis jika sudah dibuat kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. Itulah sebabnya Sehun memberikan nama panggilan "Rusa Liar" kepada Luhan, juga Si Coklat Madu yang menyukai Rusa menjadi tambahan terciptanya panggilan tersebut.

"Kalo Lo engga gila, berarti Elo kurang waras. Apa enaknya coba ngegangguin gue mulu ?. Sekali-sekali Lo gangguin Si Irene nohhh, pengen banget kan dia di gangguin ama Lo"

"Enakkan nge _bully_ Lo kali"

Luhan diam. Kan ? Sudah dibilang menghabiskan tenaga untuk melawan Sehun adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia. Luhan selalu bertanya-tanya apa alasan pemuda bermarga "Oh" itu selalu merecoki dirinya. Apakah untuk membuat Luhan menjadi bagian tertindas di sekolah mereka ? tapi itu tidak mungkin. Luhan ingat, tepat setahun lalu ada kakak kelas yang menjegal kakinya ketika berjalan hingga hampir membuat hidungnya terantuk kayu yang menjadi sandaran kursi panjang di taman, hampir saja, jika tidak ada tangan yang memeluk perutnya yang ajaibnya tangan itu adalah tangan milik Oh Sehun yang Luhan ketahui setelah memutar kepalanya empat puluh lima derajat. Luhan terkejut tentu saja.

Lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati hidung kakak kelas itu mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah yang sering kita sebut dengan darah, kejadiannya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik,. Tak berapa lama terjadi perang tinju antara Sang Kakak Kelas dengan Si Pucat, dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap tanpa berkedip. Kakinya lemas jika sudah dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Luhan tetap perempuan dan Hati perempuan memang begitu bukan ? Sensitif.

Selang lima menit Guru bagian kesiswaan datang lalu digiringlah mereka ke ruang Guru tersebut untuk diadili dengan Luhan sebagai Saksi dan Sehun juga Si Kakak Kelas yang menjadi tersangka. Luhan yang tidak mungkin berbohong lalu menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya dengan hasil Sehun di skors selama satu minggu dan Si Kakak Kelas dengan jumlah dua kali lipat dari skors yang diterima Sehun.

Oh Sehun adalah magnet bagi sekolah mereka. Apa-apa yang dilakukannya akan di contoh oleh siswa yang lain. Menindas misalnya. Tapi Luhan mendapati bahwa sejak hari itu tidak ada lagi yang mengusik ketenangannya selain Si Satu Keparat itu.

"Kenapa diem ? Terpesona sama kegantengan Gue ?"

Dan bisa-bisanya Luhan teringat akan kejadian yang tidak ingin di kenangnya lagi, beruntung dan sialnya ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan sadar dan membalas "Cuma orang idiot yang bilang Elo ganteng !. Liat mukalo di kaca, ga jelas gitu sama kaya iduplo yang ga jelas"

"Dan Cuma orang buta yang bilang muka gue _absurd_ "

"Sialan.."

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak" –itu Guru Kwon. Guru yang menjadi Wali Kelas Luhan dan Sehun juga teman-teman mereka.

" _..Lo"_ Diakhiri dengan bisikan.

Guru Kwon sudah duduk di kursi khusus Guru. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan secara berulang setelah sadar ada gambar aneh di papan tulis buatan Oh Sehun, Guru Kwon meyakini itu. Pertengkaran mereka(Luhan dan Sehun) bahkan sudah terdengar hal yang lumrah di telinga para Guru. Tapi anehnya jika Sehun dan Luhan di buat satu kelompok maka akan menjadi kelompok yang luar biasa mengagumkan. _Yeahh_ berterima kasih pada kedua otak mereka.

Sang Guru mendelik pada Luhan saat tadi mendengar umpatan Si Siswi terpintar di kelasnya tanpa tahu kalau Luhan juga mengumpati Gurunya itu karena dengan kedatangan Guru maka kesialan Luhan akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Kesialan yang berawal dari menerima aturan Wali Kelas yang mengatur Sehun duduk tepat di belakang dirinya duduk. Dan Kesialan itu berupa...

"Sehun ! Jangan mengganggu Luhan terus ! Kembalikan ikat rambutnya" –Ini Guru Kwon. Lalu melanjutkan "Sudah ! Sekarang waktunya belajar" Dan kelaspun dengan hikmat mengikuti pelajaran Guru Kwon, abaikan dua bangku terbelakang di pojok kanan kelas.

Sehun hanya tidak tahu caranya bagaimana agar Luhan terus menatapnya. Sehun sudah menyukai Luhan saat Si Cantik itu sudah satu minggu belajar di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya untuk menuntut ilmu dan ini berarti sudah satu tahun lima bulan Sehun memendam rasa sukanya pada Luhan. Luhan murid pindahan dari Beijing, itu yang Sehun tahu dari Jongin –Teman di segala aspek kebrengsekan dalam hidupnya.

Si Pucat hanya tidak ingin berakhir seperti Kris, Siswa kelas sebelah yang terang-terangan mengejar Luhan. Dari memberikan sebuket bunga, sekotak coklat bahkan menyewa satu bioskop hanya untuk menonton film bersama Luhan dan hanya berdua. Tapi Si Rusa Liar itu hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, bahkan janjinya yang akan datang untuk menonton dibiarkan begitu saja hingga akhirnya Kris pulang dengan keadaan kesal sampai keujung-ujung jemarinya. Tapi Kris sadar Dirinya berhak menyukai bahkan mencintai Luhan tetapi Luhan tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk membalas perasaan suka yang Kris tawarkan. Hingga akhirnya Kris mundur secara perlahan.

 _Stalker_. Itu adalah nama tengah yang diberikan Jongin untuk Sehun, alasannya adalah sering kali Jongin mendapati Sehun sedang berjalan dengan jarak lima meter di belakang Luhan. Seperti sekarang ini. Bel pulang sudah menggema sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu untuk membubarkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar di kelas dan Sehun tidak akan membuang kesempatan untuk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan kesukaannya. Mengikuti Luhan sampai Luhan pulang dengan selamat, Sehun selalu memastikan saat ini langkah Sehun terhenti tepat Lima Meter dari gerbang Sekolah. Disana Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang dipeluk oleh laki-laki yang Sehun tidak kenal. Senyuman Luhan bahkan terukir begitu lebar. Lalu Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu mobil yang Sehun yakini berada di jajaran mobil yang memiliki harga selangit.

"Kemaren Kris, sekarang cowok mana lagi coba ?!"

"Makanya Elo harus gerak cepet, _Man_ " Sehun memutar kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati Jongin yang merangkul pundaknya."Elo keseringan maen GTA siihh daripada PointBlank. Orang mahhh langsung tembak, ini mahh kode-kodean mulu. Udah tau tuhh Rusa Liar orangnya kaga pekaan"

"Luhan bukan _Game_ , bego" Toyoran Jongin dapat dari Sehun, Jongin meringis dan Sehun melanjutkan "Gue cuma engga tau harus ngapain, salah-salah malah kaya Kris lagi Gue entar"

"Nanti Gue bantuin" Seperti memiliki kontak batin, kedua lelaki itu kompak mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke kanan. Mendapati Baekhyun sedang dirangkul Park Chanyeol. "Kesian juga Gue ama Lo, setaun lebih mendem rasa. Jangan aja tuhh yang dipendem ngehasilin bunga di hati Lo, Hun"

"Elo emang sepupu kesayangan Gue, Baek"

"Gausah peluk-peluk segala" –itu Chanyeol yang langsung memasang badan di depan Baekhyun. Menghalangi Sehun yang ingin memeluk sepupu dari garis Ibunya.

"Gue ama Baekhyun udah pernah mandi ama tidur bareng asal Lo tau aja, Yeol"

"Tapi entar Gue yang _ikkeh-ikkeh kimochi_ an ama Baekhyun"

"Si Kutu Kupret" Hardik Sehun bersama Jongin.

Mengesampingkan rona merah di pipinya, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dari hadapan Sehun juga Jongin. Kalau tidak dipisahkan akan terjadi perang kata-kata yang Baekhyun yakini tidak jauh dari urusan ranjang dan tindih-tindihan. Sebelum berbelok kearah parkiran, Baekhyun memberikan gestur kelingking dan ibu jari berdiri sedangkan yang lain terlipat lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga. Isyarat dirinya akan menelpon Sehun nanti. Merencanakan hal-hal apa saja yang harus dilakukan agar Luhan menjadi kekasih Sehun.

Sementara itu Luhan yang sudah sampai di rumah sejak pukul tiga sore kini sedang rebahan menyandar pada papan tempat tidurnya. Setelah mandi lalu memilih untuk beristirahat dengan _berselancar_ menggunakan ponsel ditangannya menjadi pilihan Luhan. Mengunggah foto bersama dengan lelaki yang tadi menjemputnya ke salah satu media sosial yang dia setelahnya jemari lentiknya sibuk menyeret layar ponselnya untuk melihat apa saja yang diunggah teman yang diikutinya, tapi lima detik berselang ada panggilan masuk yang Luhan harus memutar maniknya setelah melihat bahwa "Vampir Jadi-Jadian" yang menjadi pemanggilnya.

"Ngapain diangkat ? Yang ada ngecengin Gue mulu, ujung-ujungnya bikin naek darah"

Lalu tiga puluh detik berlalu dan panggilan itu terputus. Dua detik selanjutnya ponsel Luhan kembali berdering dengan nama pemanggil yang sama, Luhan tetap tidak mengangkat. Lalu panggilan yang ketiga kalinya barulah Luhan angkat, tanpa sapaan Luhan membentak "Ngapain sihh nelponin Gue mulu ?! Ganggu tau gak !"

" _Si Cantik galak banget_. _Lagi dateng bulan yaaa ?_ " Diakhiri dengan kekehan menyebalkan diujung sana.

"Cepetan mau ngomong apa. Gue sibuk !"

" _Iyaa, sibuk mikirin Gue kann ?_ " Kali ini tawaan yang Luhan dapati.

"Gue tutup"

" _EHH JANGAN ! JANGAN !_ " Luhan bisa mendengar nada panik dari seberang sana. Entah mengapa. " _Galak banget sihh sama Gue. Jangan benci-bencilahh sama Gue, entar yang ada Elo jatuh cinta lagi sama Gue_ " Sehun berharap perkataannya menjadi kenyataan. Bukankah apa-apa yang kita bicarakan adalah Doa ?. Itu yang Sehun yakini.

"Najis Gue jatuh cinta sama Lo, Hun"

" _Benci sama cinta itu beda tip-_ "

"Enggak usah ngalor-ngidul. Cepet mau ngomong apa ?"

" _Gue Cuma pengen denger suara Lo aja kok. Tapi kalo ganggu yaa Gue minta maaf dehh_ "

"Udah ?"

" _Udah_ "

"Yaudah Gue tutup" Luhan menyentuh tombol gagang telepon tertutup dan sambungan panggilanpun terputus. "Ganggu aja. Kalo engga ada yang mau diomongin yaa nggak usah nelpon. Selain ga punya pigmen kulit ternyata tuhh vampir engga punya otak juga"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamar hendak mengambil air minum di dapur. Meskipun hanya beberapa menit perang mulut dengan Sehun, nyatanya mampu membuatnya dehidrasi.

" _ForGodShake !_ " Luhan kembali ke ranjangnya. Mengambil ponsel yang tadi dilemparnya ke ranjang. Tanpa melihat siapa _ID Caller_ nya Luhan langsung menyentuh gagang telepon berwarna hijau lalu langsung menyalak "Apalagi sihh Sehun ?!"

" _Luhan_ ?" Ohh itu suara Baekhyun. Luhan berdehem, mengatakan maaf selanjutnya. "Iya, Baek. Ada apa ?"

" _Engga apa-apa. Gue cuma mau tanya nanti malem jadi ke rumah Gue buat ngerjain tugas kelompok yang disuruh sama Guru Song ?"_

Luhan secara otomatis langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke jam dinding yang bertengger diatas meja belajar yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya. "Udah Jam Lima" Lirih Luhan yang bisa di dengar Baekhyun diujung sana, tanpa sadar Baekhyun juga menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi kok jadi. Jam tujuh entar Gue udah sampe sana. Sediain aja makanan yang banyak" Diakhiri gelak tawa dari Luhan dan Baekhyun yang mendengus. " _Di Halaman rumah Gue banyak rumput kok, engga usah khawatir. Rusa kaya elo mahh emang makanannya rumput kan ?_ " Kali ini Baekhyun yang tertawa dan dengusan Luhan terdengar setelahnya.

"Terus aja Baek terus"

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu bertanya " _Emhh Lu, tadi Sehun nelpon Elo yaa ?_ "

Dengan berapi-api Luhan menjawab "Ho ohh gangguin Gue mulu tuhh Sepupu Gila kesayangan Elo"

Baekhyun hanya berdehem lalu bertanya " _Gimana kalo ternyata Sehun suka sama Elo, Lu ?_ "

"Hahh ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hai ? FF Hunhan kedua gue di fandom EXO-L. Berasa _feel_ nya ?. Sengaja pake bahasa nonbaku di dialognya. Biar kerasa _teen fiction_ nya,menurut gue sihhh *laugh*

 _Well,_ ga pake banyak cincong. Gue Cuma minta _review_ bagi yang mau aja. Engga maksa ^^. Karna gue tau engga semuanya suka sama apa yang kita buat. FF sekaliber All Abous Us by OhByunSoo aja banyak banget yang jadi _siders_ padahal itu FF beuhh wuarrbyazaaa kerennya apalagi sama nihh FF yang cuma seujung kuku. Ekhemm sebenernya modus biar tuhh FF di _update._ Gue nungguin tuhh FF ampe gregetan sumpahh. Tiap liat, masih aja ada kata "HIATUS". Kalo Elo ngeliat ini –ngarep- _pleaseeeeee_ lanjut yaa author-nim. Gue sama ratusan _reviewers_ setialo masih nungguin kok ^^.

Sign

HunHan Addict


	2. Chapter 2

Hari Jumat adalah hari penghujung di minggu sekolah. Chanyeol memanfaatkan benar akan hal itu dengan cara menikmati waktu berkualitasnya bersama Sang Kekasih. Sepulang sekolah tadi, dirinya langsung mengekori Baekhyun. Bahkan ketika bel baru menggema, dirinya langsung membereskan buku lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan kemudian lari terbiri-birit menuju kelas sang terkasih, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Guru Lee dengan segala umpatannya.

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang. Menikmati waktu dengan bermanja ria di pangkuan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun bahkan Chanyeol arahkan ke surai hitamnya untuk membelai ribuan helai yang berada di puncak kepalanya. "Sayang, bosen nihh. Panggil Sehun kesini boleh ?" Chanyeol memutar kepalanya demi bisa menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati tontonan drama picisan yang tidak penting –itu menurut Chanyeol.

"Engga perlu, entar tuhh anak juga nongol. Ayah sama Ibunya kan lagi ke China, ngurusin cabang yang lagi ada masalah"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali mengubur wajahnya ke perut datar Baekhyun, kadang juga menggerakkan kepalanya demi bisa mendengar kikikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat suka kikikan Sang Terkasih. Suaranya halus, Itu alasannya. Karena mendapat respon yang positif, Chanyeol mengulangi kegiatan yang sama. Tapi lima menit kemudian hantaman bantal mampir ke kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti sekaligus tidak terima atas apa yang dilakukan Sang Kekasih karena tadi kekasihnya merespon dengan baik apa yang Chanyeol lakukan akhirnya memutar kepala sekaligus tubuhnya lalu kemudian ekspresi datar yang Chanyeol keluarkan.

Itu Sehun. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Elo kalo mau mesum di kamar sono. Jangan di tempat kebuka begini"

"Jadi Gue boleh mesumin Baekhyun ?" Chanyeol duduk dengan semangat ditambah cengiran mesum nampak di wajahnya.

"Nihh kalo elo macem-macem ama Baekhyun" Sehun menunjukkan kepalan tangannya ke hadapan wajah Chanyeol "Tapi boleh aja kalo elo maksa ataupun mau nekat, tapi abis itu Gue pastiin _punyalo_ bakalan ketemu sama samurai yang ada di rumah Gue"

"Elo bedua kalo udah ketemu bawaannya berantem mulu, jangan-jangan kalian jodoh lagi" –ini Baekhyun yang memberikan komentar dengan ekspresi datar juga bosan.

"Kamu kok gitu sihh, Bee" Chanyeol dan segala sok keimutannya yang membuat Sehun mual. "Emang kamu engga mau apa nikah sama aku ?"

"Kalo Gue boleh ingetin, kalian masih SMA ngomong-ngomong"

"Elo ngapain sihh kesini mulu, ganggu orang lagi pacaran tau ga ?!" Seloroh Chanyeol pada Sehun. Ohh ingat siapa yang tadi merajuk untuk menghubungi Sehun agar datang ?.

"Seinget Gue, Baekhyun masih sepupu Gue" Jawab Sehun yang kini duduk dilantai dengan menyandar pada ruang kursi yang Baekhyun duduki hingga kedua kaki Baekhyun menjadi pagar untuk tubuh Sehun.

"Udahh ah jangan adu mulut terus. Mendingan Kamu nyandar lagi sini ke Aku" Baekhyun yang pusing oleh pertengkaran Sang Terkasih dengan Sepupu Tengilnya lebih memilih meraup kepala Chanyeol lalu meletakkannya di paha untuk dipeluk.

Sehun yang melihat itu langsung bergumam "Kalo udah kaya gini nyesel Gue jadi jomblo".

Mendapat tontonan yang tidak sesuai dengan seleranya, Sehunpun berjalan ke lantai dua lalu berbelok ke kanan setelah menapaki belasan anak tangga menuju balkon yang berpemandangan taman bunga hasil rawatan baik Ibu Baekhyun, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ternyata ikut menyusul ke alam mimpi setelah lima menit helaan nafas teratur Chanyeol terdengar.

Sehun termenung memikirkan apa saja yang harus dilakukannya untuk mencuri hati Si Rusa Liar.

Mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang begitu saling menyayangi, Sehun bisa lihat itu ketika keduanya sedang saling menatap juga jika saling berjauhan baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun akan memberi kabar, minimal melalui pesan singkat jika sedang tidak bisa berlama-lama memegang ponsel.

Pemuda 'Oh' itu juga ingin diperhatikan, sama seperti Chanyeol. Diingatkan untuk jangan sampai lupa mengisi perut, jangan tidur terlalu malam dan masih banyak hal kecil lainnya yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Sang Terkasih. Sehun iri jika sudah diberikan tontonan yang seperti itu, terlihat _cheesy_ memang, tapi entah mengapa Sehun ingin juga seperti itu dengan Luhan yang memberikan hal kecil itu tentu saja.

Ahh membicarakan Luhan jadi ingat rupa Sang Pemilik nama, lalu segeralah tangannya merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil ponsel hitam untuk menghubungi Sang Pujaan Hati. Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat lalu panggilan kedua juga bernasib sama hingga panggilan ketiga baru diangkat dengan tambahan seloroh dari diujung sana.

Luhan gadis yang berbeda. Si Coklat Madu tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, tidak akan menjerit tertahan jika dirinya lewat ataupun berpapasan di hadapan Si Perempuan. Luhan akan berjalan seolah Sehun adalah siswa biasa yang kenyataannya adalah Sehun Si Pangeran Sekolah. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah penuh pesona, otak yang jauh dari kata bebal ditambah sikap dingin yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi kaum perempuan. Tapi poin terakhir itu akan runtuh di depan Si Rusa Liar.

Sambungan panggilan hanya terjadi beberapa menit. Itu juga berisi perdebatan yang entah untuk berapa ratus kali terjadi. Tapi Sehun senang, setidaknya tiga menit dalam sehari yang dilalui Luhan akan berlalu dengan Sehun berada didalamnya –mengenyampingkan waktu berdebat di Sekolah. Lalu saat panggilan terputus kepalanya Sehun putar hingga mendapati Baekhyun yang berdiri menatapnya dengan satu sudut bibi terangkat.

"Gue baru tau kalo Sepupu Kesayangan Gue ini segitunya suka ama Luhan" Baekhyun berjalan hingga berhenti ketika tepat di samping Sehun. "Si Luhan emang gitu, Hun. Dia susah buat deket ama cowo, contohnya kaya Kris, Taeyang bahkan Si Ketua Osis aja ditolak. Gila ga tuhh Si Rusa Liar ? Padahal apa coba kurangnya Kak Siwon ? ganteng ? iya, pinter ? piala di ruang kepala sekolah kebanyakan dari otaknya dia, tajir ? hyundai _departement store_ bakalan jadi punya dia kalo bapaknya udah tua entar, populer ? tanyain satu sekolah, siapa yang engga kenal Choi Siwon ? Anak Sekolah lain juga pada kenal"

"Kurangnya Choi Siwon cuma satu, engga punya sukanya Luhan"

Tiga kerjapan. Benar yang bicara kata bijak itu adalah Oh Sehun ?. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh kening Sehun sedang tangan kanannya meraba keningnya sendiri, rasanya sama, tidak panas, juga tidak dingin. "Elu engga sakit kok. Tapi kok bisa ngomong bener yaa ?"

"Sialan Lo, Baek" Tangan Baekhyun terhempas dengan sedikit dorongan dari tenaga Sehun.

"Gue harap sukanya Luhan buat Gue aja. Gue sayang banget ama dia, sumpah !"

"Iya.. Iya.. Gue tau. Gue bakalan bantuin Elo kok, tenang aja" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Tapi Sehun dapat melihat mata sipit sepupunya itu memicing.

"Apa ?" Sehun bersidekap, tau akan apa yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun.

 _Cihh_ ,, Sehun sudah mengenal sisi luar dari Baekhyun, tapi lebih mengenal lagi sisi dalam Baekhyun. Dan Sehun yakin bahwa semua bantuan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya nanti pasti tidak akan percuma begitu saja.

Baekhyun menggerakkan badan bagian atasnya ke kanan lalu ke kiri secara bergantian dengan waktu beberapa detik. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. Matanya yang tadi memicing berubah menjadi mata yang sinarnya seperti kucing jalanan yang memiliki khayalan dijadikan teman hidup oleh majikan kaya.

"Engga muluk-muluk kok, sediain aja stroberi di kulkas Gue selama seminggu penuh"

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraba kening Baekhyun lalu berkata "Elu engga sakit kok. Tapi kok bisa ngomong bener yaa ?"

"Sialan Lo !" Menghempaskan tangan Sehun dilakukan Baekhyun dengan tambahan segala tenaga yang dia punya. " _Eyeliner_ Gue udah abis, tas juga udah buluk, kemaren Gue ngeliat sepatu keren banget di _Online Shop,_ cuma yaa gitu, jajan Gue engga cukup buat beli itu sepatu. Udah sihh itu aja"

"Jadi semuanya berapa ?"

"Gue juga engga tau. Gue pinjem kartu kredit emas Lo aja dehh"

"Itu sihh maunya Elo ! Sepupu sialan !" Doakan leher Baekhyun agar tidak cedera karena pitingan yang Sehun berikan.

Baekhyun terkikik dan Sehun mendengus. Sehun tidak benar-benar mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menganiya Baekhyun, selain dia juga menyayangi Baekhyun pun juga ada lelaki tiang yang akan siap membalas berkali lipat jika ada yang menyakiti Baekhyun, _yeahh_ Park _Tower_ Chanyeol. Mendapati otaknya memikirkan hal itu, pitingannya di leher Baekhyunpun dilepas Sehun. Menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari sikap Sehun, Baekhyunpun mendangak lalu memperoleh wajah Sehun yang mendung. Sehun ingin menjadi lelaki yang bisa melindungi kekasihnya nanti dengan catatan kekasihnya adalah Xi Luhan, gadis Cina yang selalu ketus padanya.

"Elo kenapa ? Kok tiba-tiba merengut gini ?"

"Kangen Luhan" Wajahnya dibuat semerana mungkin. Oh sehun dan tingkah menjijikannya jika sudah berhubungan dengan Luhan, membuat Baekhyun mual dan memberikan _gesture_ ingin muntah sebagai balasan perkataan yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Ga pantes, Hun. Ga pantes" Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun lalu melanjutkan "Entar jam tujuh Luhan dateng, mau ngerjain kelompok Biologi yang dikasih sama Guru Song. Itu juga kalo jadi, waktu pembagian kelompok sihh dia ngomong gitu, tapi entar gue telpon lagi dehh"

Seketika tubuh Sehun menjadi tegap kembali setelah tadi melemas. "Yaudah Elo masak sana gihh, sediain makanan biar Luhan betah disini, kalo gitu kan Gue bisa lama-lama pedekate ke dia"

"Inget, Hun. Engga gratis !"

Dengan begitu Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun yang tetap berdiri memandangi punggung kecil Baekhyun. Setelah memutar maniknya senyuman dikeluarkan oleh Sehun. Tidak apa-apa tabungannya dibobol Baekhyun. Yang penting Luhan mau membuka hatinya sedikit demi sedikit untuk Sehun dan akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya, itu yang dijanjikan oleh Baekhyun pada dirinya.

Lalu berpuluh menit kemudian Luhan datang ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang beradu cepat menggunakan jemari mereka untuk memusnahkan musuh virtual di depan mereka, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menata makanan untuk makan malam. Dan ini tepat pukul tujuh malam, Luhan memang pribadi yang tepat waktu.

Chanyeol dengan Sehun menoleh serempak saat terdengar derapan langkah. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis juga ramah saat melihat Luhan datang dengan tas gemblok, pakaian santai dan segelas minuman dingin di tangannya serta sepatu _sneaker_ menjadi alas kaki gadis itu. "Hai, Lu. Baekhyun ada di dapur, kesana aja" Luhan mengangguk setelah membalas senyuman Chanyeol kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Woyy, Rusa Liar kalo mata Lo engga buta harusnya Elo nyapa Gue juga"

Sebelum berbelok ke kanan langkahnya Luhan hentikan dan mengangkat kedua telapak kakinya secara bergantian untuk dimiringkan. "Yeol, tadi Elo denger suara ngga ?"

Chanyeol terbahak lalu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan. Luhan tidak lagi memperdulikan umpatan Sehun disana, lebih memilih mengangkat kaki ke dapur untuk menemui Baekhyun. Seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu terkejut jika mendapati Sehun di rumah Baekhyun, toh mereka sepupu lagipula disini ada Chanyeol yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sehun agar nantinya tidak selalu mencari masalah pada dirinya jika memiliki celah untuk mengganggu.

Suara nyaring Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakkan jemari lincah Chanyeol maupun Sehun. Sudah waktunya makan malam, dengan begitu kedua lelaki itu langsung berdiri lalu berjalan menuju meja makan yang menjadi satu ruangan dengan dapur.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Baekhyun memilih duduk berhadapan Sehun, Luhan yang tadinya ingin duduk di samping Baekhyun langsung di dorong oleh Chanyeol hingga dirinya kembali berdiri dan hasilnya harus duduk di samping Sehun. Ingin disuapi karena tadi lelah bermain _game,_ begitu alasan Chanyeol. _Heol !_ _Baru kali ini Gue denger anak cowo cape main_ game _!_ –Dewi batin Luhan menggerutu.

Lalu dimulailah acara memakan masakan Baekhyun. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi, dirinya meminta untuk disuapi oleh Baekhyun. Sang terkasihpun mengabulkannya. _Yeahh salah satu layanan yang akan didapati jika kau memiliki kekasih._ Begitulah mata Chanyeol berbicara kepada Sehun yang mengerti arti tatapan dan juga senyuman miring Chanyeol untuknya.

Mencoba peruntungan, Sehunpun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tepat berada di samping kanannya. "Elo engga mau nyuapin Gue gitu, Lu ?"

Luhan yang sedang mengunyah dengan enteng menjawab "Emangnya Lo siapa Gue ? Lagian tuhh tangan masih berfungsi. Jangan manja jadi cowo !" Chanyeol dan Bekhyun hanya tertawa, beruntung makanan yang dikunyahnya sudah ditelan, jika tidak maka katakan selamat datang untuk kata tersedak.

"Elo mahhh jahat banget ama Gue. Entar Gue ngilang baru tau rasa Lo yang namanya kehilangan"

"Sekarang Lo ngilang Gue malah seneng banget, Hun"

"Udah ahh, kalian berantem terus. Makan aja yang bener, entar keselek terus susah napas baru tau rasa Lo berdua" –ini Baekhyun yang memberikan petuah.

Tapi Sehun malah dengan senyuman miringnya menjawab "Bagus kan kalo kaya gitu ? Jadi Gue ama Luhan bisa saling ngasih napas buatan"

Chanyeol terbahak, Baekhyun tersedak dan Sehun terkena siraman air dari Luhan.

"Gue udah selesai. Gue tunggu di ruang tengah, Baek" Luhan berdiri lalu berbelok ke kiri.

Baekhyun mulai merapikan bekas-bekas makan beberapa manusia yang tidak tau diri. Dua laki-laki yang setidaknya bisa membantu membawakan piring kotor ke _westaffel_ justru berbincang penuh keseriusan dengan topik yang Baekhyun sudah bosan untuk didengar, _Game !._

"Hun, temenin Luhan gih. Kamu disini aja, Chan. Bantuin Aku taro piring yang udah bersih ke rak" Chanyeol langsung bangun lalu berjalan untuk berdiri di samping Baekhyun, menerima tugas untuk meletakkan piring yang sudah bersih dengan imbalan satu kecupan di sudut bibirnya dari Baekhyun.

" _Hehh_ ! Bilang aja mau pacaran" Meskipun menggerutu Sehun tetap berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

"Syirik aja Si Jomblo !" –ini Chanyeol.

 _DNA_ rapal Chanyeol dalam hati saat melihat akronim yang Baekhyun tulis di bagian paling atas bukunya. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa berdampingan dengan Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk bersandar dada pada meja di lantai. Luhan sedang membaca salah satu bab pembahasan di buku pelajarannya, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menulis apa-apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Lo engga ikutan ngerjain, Hun ?. Kalian satu kelas kan ?" Sehun mengangguk tapi masih sibuk menyentuh layar ponselnya.

Keberuntungan untuk Sehun karena Luhan yang tadi memilih duduk bersebrangan dengan sofa yang saat ini ditempati Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sehun sedari tadi sibuk memotret Luhan, berbagai ekspresi berhasil Sehun tangkap melalui lensa kamera ponselnya, entah itu Luhan yang tengah serius membaca, kening mengkerut pertanda ada satu hal yang Luhan belum pahami atau mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda paham atas apa yang ada di buku tersebut.

Chanyeol yang tadi bertanya namun tak mendapat jawaban lantas memalingkan wajahnya untuk mendapati Sehun sedang tersenyum tanpa Chanyeol tahu alasannya, lalu memilih mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang disenyumi Sehun.

"Lu, Sehun ngambil fhohhtt"

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat Sehun sedang membekap mulut Chanyeol.

"Elo kalo jadi cowo jangan rombeng dong mulutnya" hardik Sehun melalui bisikan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu demi sebuah kata pertemanan, lelaki itu mengacungkan lalu menggoyangkan kelima jarinya ke arah Luhan dan respon yang didapati Chanyeol hanyalah gelengan kepala disertai bahu yang terangkat namun sedetik kemudian kembali ke tempatnya semula. Yaa begitulah Luhan, tidak ingin membuat otaknya pusing dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Lalu keadaan pun menjadi hening, Luhan membaca, Baekhyun menulis sedangkan Chanyeol juga Sehun sibuk dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Lu, kan susunan DNA itu dari rangkaian _nukleotida, neokletida_ tersusun dari _deoksiribosa_ , asam fosfat sama basa nitrogen. Nahh basa nitrogen itu susunannya apa aja ? Gue cuma tau sampe susunan _Nukleotida_ nya"

"Basa Purin sama Basa Pirimidin, Basa Purin susunannya Adenin yang disingkat pake huruf A sama Guanin yang disingkat pake huruf G. Kalo basa paramidin susunannya _Cytosine_ biasa disebut Sitosin disingkat jadi C sama Timin disingkat jadi T"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menulis apa-apa saja yang dikatakan Luhan, meskipun cepat namun kerapihan tentu tidak dikesampingkan oleh Baekhyun, itu sebabnya Si Penyuka Stroberi kedapatan menjadi sekretaris dadakan, mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa Luhan memang lebih pintar dari dirinya untuk menjadi narasumber dadakan. Lalu seolah peran narasumber untuk Luhan semakin dalam, Bekhyun bertanya "Kepanjangan DNA apa, Lu ?"

"Demi Tuhan, Baek !. Elo nggak tau kepanjangan DNA ?" Buku yang sedang dibacanya Luhan tutup dengan keras lalu memberi tatapan jengkel untuk Baekhyun.

"Gue tau, Cuma ejaannya takut salah"

"Ngeles aja Kamu, Bee" Komentar Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan cengiran tanpa dosa milik Baekhyun.

"Makanya punya buku tuhh dibaca, jangan Lo jadiin ganjelan pintu doang !" Meskipun menggerutu Luhan tetap menjawab dengan mengeja satu per satu huruf hingga menyusun kata _Deoksiribonucleic Acid._

"Si Rusa kalo udah ngamuk serem yee ?" Bisikan Chanyeol pada telinga Sehun yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Dan Sehun dengan frekuensi dua kali lipat lebih besar membalas "Makanya Gue panggil dia Si Rusa Liar"

"Diem Lo, Albino Pucet !" Luhan melotot, Sehun terkekeh.

"Albino engga ada yang engga pucet, sayangku"

"Sayang-sayang pala Lo peyang ! Udahh ahh Gue mau balik, senewen Gue lama-lama disini. Apalagi ada dia nohh. Dari Gue dateng ampe sekarang kerjaanya bikin tensi darah Gue naek mulu" Dagu angkuh Luhan menunjuk Sehun yang tengah beradu _high five_ dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan langsung mengemasi buku-bukunya lalu menggemblok tasnya. "Tugas juga udah selesai. Gue pulang yaaa, Baek. _Bye, Yeol_. _See you on Monday_ " Lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah dengan Sehun yang _misah-misuh_ karena sekali lagi keberadaannya tidak dianggap oleh Luhan.

Baekhyun yang sudah berjanji akan membuat Sehun lebih banyak memiliki waktu dengan Luhan pun lantas berdiri lalu berlari untuk menahan tangan Luhan di depan pintu rumahnya "Nginep aja sihh. Diluar juga mendung, jangan naek bis. Temenin Gue disini. Elu emang engga takut apa entar Gue di macem-macemin ama Chanyeol kalo Sehun lagi engga ada ?"

"Yaa Suruh aja Si Albino nginep, ribet banget gitu aja"

"Tapi, Luuu. Sehun ama Chanyeol itu sama-sama Cowo, dan Cowo pasti lebih mihak kaumnya"

"Gue engga bawa baju ganti, Baek" Luhan masih mencoba agar permintaan Baekhyun tidak tercapai. Berdekatan dengan Sehun dalam waktu yang lama dijamin bisa membuat risiko darah tinggi Luhan semakin besar, _yeahh_ itu menurut Luhan berdasarkan fakta yang sudah Luhan kantongi selama satu tahun ini.

"Bisa pake baju Gue, kita kan badannya sebelas-duabelas. Lagian nanti kalo Lo keujanan gimana ? nanti sakit, terus Gue engga punya temen sebangku doonggg" Luhan dapat melihat kedua binar mata Baekhyun menjadi seperti _puppy_ yang meminta makanan kepada Sang Majikan.

"Dihh Lebay banget" Meskipun berkomentar ketus begitu, Luhan akhirnya berbalik ke arah dalam. Baekhyun tersenyum pada dua lelaki pengintip dibalik tembok yang tidak dilihat Luhan. "Gue tidur dimana ?" Luhan berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun terkejut entah karena apa lalu memberikan senyuman yang aneh menurut Luhan. "Elo ama Chanyeol cocok deh, Baek" Baekhyun menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya lalu memasang ekspresi datar saat Luhan melanjutkan "Sama-sama Aneh"

"Sialan Si Rusa Liar" Umpat Baekhyun bersamaan dengan Chanyeol.

Dibelakang Chanyeol, Sehun tersenyum tipis. Sehun tahu kalau sepupu mungil kesayangannya itu tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hei ? Ketemu lagi ama Gue, engga bosen kan ? #asah golok. Gue bersyukur ff gue banyak yang baca. Seengganya kalian terhibur lahhh, karena tujuan gue bikin ff ini emang buat hiburan, khususnya buat gue #ketawa cantik. Hiburan disela kerjaan yang bikin pening _ .

Respon chap 1 kemaren juga Alhamdulillah, pada suka, pada bilang lucu. So, ini chap gue lanjutin buat kalian yang review kemaren. (Arifahohse, Juna Oh, han7, ohhsitik,misslah, guest, park rara, hunjustforhan)

Note : buat guest, alangkah baiknya kalo elo pake nama, biar enak tau nyebutnya, yee kann ? /ada siapa ? / ada tamu / tamu siapa ? / yaa tamu, mana gue tau namanya /. Kira-kira gitu dehh ilustrasinya, engga enak kan ?

Okehh sampe sini dulu

Jakarta, 080916

Sign

Hunhan Addict


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan lalu Sehun, itu adalah deretan yang berada di sofa panjang tepat di depan LCD yang sedang menyuguhkan sebuah film dimana perlu menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk memilih film mana yang ingin mereka tonton, dimana para gadislah yang sibuk beradu argumen untuk mempertahankan film yang masing-masing disukainya. Lalu berakhir pada film yang dipilih Baekhyun, dengan mengandalkan kalimat-kalimat seperti _"Ini rumah gue, Ini Film gue, gue yang nyiapin cemilan buat dimakan pas nonton entar_ atau _Ibu gue yang ngebayar tagihan listriknya"_ dan masih banyak lagi alasan-alasan kekanakkan yang Baekhyun lontarkan untuk mempertahankan film kesukaannya ditambah mendapat dengusan dari hidung mungil Luhan. Hanya ingatkan saja kepada Luhan untuk bertanya kepada Baekhyun nanti, siapa yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu untuk memaksa Luhan menginap di rumah yang mereka pakai untuk menonton.

 _Home Alone 2._ Itu adalah judul film bergenre komedi yang dipilih otak kekanakkannya Baekhyun. Film tahun 1992 yang diproduksi oleh _Hollywood_ sana. Menceritakan bocah laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang berniat berlibur ke miami bersama keluarga namun harus menerima bahwa pesawat yang ditumpanginya bukan menuju ke miami melainkan ke New York, itulah jawaban untuk pertanyaan mengapa kau tidak boleh terpisah dari rombongan saat berlibur. Masalah tidak sampai disitu saja yang didapat oleh Kevin –pemeran utama, dia harus berurusan kembali dengan pencuri yang berhasil dipenjarakannya di seri pertama _Home Alone_ karena mencuri dirumahnya namun berhasil kabur dari penjara lalu pergi ke New York. Beruntung di New York Kevin masih memiliki bibi dari pihak ibunya yang untungnya rumah bibinya tersebut kosong hingga membuat Kevin leluasa mengeluarkan segala kecerdikkannya demi menyelamatkan diri, lalu dimulailah aksi penyelematan Sang Bocah untuk melawan pencuri tersebut yang ingin membalas dendam padanya, aksi penyelamatan yang mengundang gelak tawa dari keempat remaja yang sudah berkali-kali menghela airmata disudut mata mereka. Gelak tawa antara terhibur dengan aksi Kevin juga miris terhadap pencuri tersebut. Dari wajah yang dilempari satu kaleng cat berisi penuh di tambah gaya dorong, tubuh yang penuh dengan cat karena menabrak lemari yang berjejeran cat beraneka warna hingga harus dipatuki puluhan burung sebab tubuh di lempari biji jagung lalu berakhir dengan pencuri tersebut ditangkap polisi. Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak tahu, apakah Kevin yang terlalu cerdik atau pencuri tersebut yang terlalu bodoh karena masih saja terkena jebakan yang Kevin buat persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada seri pertama, tapi Sehun dan Chanyeol tahu kalau semua itu hanyalah skenario olahan sang sutradara.

"Udahan ahh, bee. Nanti perut kamu sakit kalo kebanyakan ketawa" itu nasihat Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun yang berniat mengganti _compact disk_ film _home alone 2_ menjadi _home alone 3_.

"Tapi, Chan"

"Udah jam 11 juga, Baek. Besok Lo bilang mau lari pagi di sekitaran taman depan komplek" –ini Luhan.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala dengan ekspresi merajuk lalu Chanyeol mendekat untuk menyampirkan tangannya di sepanjang bahunya Baekhyun. Kedua anak manusia itu berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Tidur berdua satu ranjang dengan Baekhyun, berpelukan untuk menghilangkan suhu dingin akibat langit yang menangis tersedu di luar adalah pikiran bahagia milik Chanyeol sebelum Sehun menarik kerah bagian belakang kemejanya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya Baekhyun lalu berseru " Lo pikir Lo mau kemana ? Tidur ama Gue di kamar sebelah !. Enak aja Lo tidur berduaan ama Baekhyun, masuk berdua keluar bertiga Gue samurai _batang_ Lo entar"

Chanyeol berbalik lantas mengangkat kepalanya untuk menunjukkan alisnya yang dinaikkan sebelah pada Sehun. "Gue heran ama Elo, Hun. Elo harusnya ngegunain ini jadi kesempatan ngedeketin Luhan, dia kan takut gledek. Manfaatin kesempatan yang ada, bukannya ngegangguin Gue yang mau pacaran ama Baekhyun"

"Heh ! Gue mending ngundur waktu jadian ama Luhan daripada Sepupu Gue pas keluar entar malah berbadan dua gara-gara hormon Lo"

Inilah yang menjadikan Baekhyun memberikan restunya untuk Sehun yang ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai kekasih hatinya. Sebagai sahabat, Baekhyun merasa memiliki hak untuk menentukan calon kekasih yang baik untuk Luhan. Baekhyun sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai dirinya dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Luhan tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memutuskan apakah dirinya akan menolong Baekhyun atau tidak. Baekhyun masih ingat ketika dulu Luhan kelelahan mengurusinya saat sedang sakit hingga membiarkan tubuh Luhan berpeluh karena membeli obat di ujung jalan dekat komplek rumahnya dengan mengandalkan alas sandal dan aspal yang saling bergesekkan selama setengah jam lebih, membuat bubur, mengompres kening Baekhyun yang suhunya bisa mematangkan telur yang digoreng, yang terakhir Baekhyun memang berlebihan. Luhan bahkan rela absen dari sekolah hanya untuk mengurusi Baekhyun yang saat itu bahkan umur pertemanan mereka baru menginjak dua tahun. Hingga malam ketika Baekhyun sudah membaik dirinya mendapati Luhan yang tertidur di kursi makan dengan tangan terjulur sebagai bantal, tepat didepannya ada baskom kecil berisi air dingin yang didalamnya terdapat handuk kecil, handuk yang menjadi perantara untuk memindahkan panas di tubuh Baekhyun ke air tersebut. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun berjanji akan memberikan Luhan yang terbaik dari apapun yang dirinya bisa berikan, _yeahh_ termasuk kriteria calon kekasih idaman.

"Kesempatan engga dateng dua kali, Bloon" Baekhyun tersadar dan Sehun menggeram untuk toyoran yang Chanyeol berikan pada keningnya.

"Sehun bener, Chan. Meskipun aku percaya kamu engga bakalan macem-macem di dalem tapi engga etis aja kalo kita tidur berduaan di satu ranjang"

Chanyeol mengumpat dan Sehun menyeringai. Tapi Chanyeol masih mencoba "Kamu juga takut gledek, Bee. Makanya aku mau nemenin kamu, tidur di dada aku yang bidang bakalan bikin kamu makin nyenyak tidurnya" –ini bukan rayuan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, pertanda mulai ragu akan keputusannya. Baekhyun lupa jika dirinya dan Luhan memiliki ketakutan yang sama, takut akan suara guntur yang menggema saat hujan lebat turun. "Aku juga engga mungkin ninggalin kamu tidur sendirian, Bee. Lebih engga mungkin lagi kalo aku tidur sama Luhan kan ?"

"Yaudah, Hun. Gue tidur ditemenin Chanyeol, Elo nemenin Luhan. Engga mungkin juga Lo ama Chanyeol satu kamar, yang ada entar Gue ama Luhan main kenceng-kencengan ngejerit"

"Tapi, Baek. Gue masih engga yakin kalo –"

"Udah, Hun. Gue yakin ke Chanyeol kaya Gue yakin ke Elo yang engga bakalan macem-macemin Luhan" Final, Chanyeol tersenyum dan Sehun terdiam lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan "Masalah kelar, sekarang Elo samperin Luhan terus temenin dia tidur, Gue yakin tuh anak sekarang lagi sibuk melukin bantal dipojokan sofa"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu namun tidak dikunci. Itu sebagai bukti kalau Chanyeol akan _menjaga_ Baekhyun. Sehun berlari menuruni tangga untuk melihat Luhan dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi. Sekarang ini, Luhan sedang duduk di sudut sofa dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang meremas bantal sofa.

Sehun mendekat untuk menggapai Luhan ke dekapannya lalu penuh kelembutan berbisik "Sstt, ada Gue disini. Elo engga usah takut", menjanjikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Si Penakut langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Si Pemberani. Tidak ingin peduli jika Sehun nantinya akan mengejek dengan senjata kejadian malam ini, Luhan justru bersyukur Sehun mau memberikan dekapan hangat untuk dirinya. Atas kebaikan Sehun malam ini, Luhan janji akan mengabulkan satu permintaan Sehun di kemudian hari.

"Elo mau tidur disini atau di kamar ?"

Tidur di ranjang pasti lebih nyaman daripada di sofa, "Kha..Kamar" Luhan menjawab namun tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Petir dan Guntur masih saling berlomba mendominasi hujan hampir tengah malam ini, itulah alasannya Luhan yang tidak ingin melepas leher Sehun meskipun hanya sedetik.

Sehun tidak munafik ketika hatinya tidak mengingkari apa yang otaknya pikirkan. Dia senang, senang mendapati malam ini Luhan tertidur didalam pelukannya. Sehun harus bersyukur kepada Sang Pencipta yang telah menurunkan hujan di malam ini, lalu tidak melupakan mulut cerewet Sang Sepupu yang telah berhasil membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk menginap disini.

Besok sekolah libur, dengan alasan itu Sehun membiarkan kedua kelerengnya tetap bersinar. Memenjarakan sinarnya pada seraut wajah cantik juga manis tepat didepannya saat ini.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu Sehun disibukkan dengan aktivitas menenangkan Luhan yang tetap saja tidak bisa tidur sebab guntur masih terdengar memekakkan di telinga mungil Luhan, lalu mulut dan tangannya Sehun mulai bekerja. Membisikkan serentetan kalimat penenang seperti _"Gue disini, Lu. Engga akan kemana-mana bahkan pas nanti Elo buka mata juga Gue janji Gue masih disini"_ , _"Hujan tuhh sebenernya enak tau, kita bisa tidur lebih nyenyak dari biasanya karena suasananya senyap banget"_. Lalu tangan Sehun tidak berhenti mengelus punggung Luhan, memberikan kenyamanan melalui ujung jemari agar Si Cantik merasa nyaman tidur berbantal lengan kekar miliknya, bibirnya yang sesekali mendarat di kening Luhan pun dilakukan dengan tujuan menyalurkan perasaan tenang dari hatinya.

Posisinya terlalu intim memang Sehun akui. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin membohongi hatinya jika dia memang mengharapkan ini sejak satu tahun silam. Lalu ketika manik Sehun melihat pergerakan teratur ketika Luhan bernafas yang memberikan tanda bahwa gadis itu sudah tertidur, Sehun memberanikan diri mencoba merundukkan kepalanya dengan tujuan melabuhkan bibirnya pada pipi Luhan yang Sehun yakin benar tidak akan terjadi jika Sehun melakukannya saat Luhan dalam keadaan sadar. "Gue sayang sama Lo. Gue harap kita engga akan berantem engga jelas lagi ke depannya"

Lalu netranya Sehun pejamkan untuk menyusul Luhan tidur setelah kedua matanya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Hanya saja Sehun tidak sadar jika Luhan belum tertidur sepenuhnya hingga semua kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan berhasil membuat saraf auditori Luhan mengirimkan sinyal ke otak hingga apa yang dikatakan Sehun terekam di otaknya Luhan.

Lalu berjam-jam kemudian awan mendung yang menangis tergantikan oleh sinar matahari yang begitu hangat, hasil dari berputarnya bumi hingga kini cahaya matahari dapat dinikmati oleh ke-empat remaja yang nyatanya masih merasakan kenyamanan dari empuknya ranjang. Rencana lari pagi yang semalam di susun harus batal sebab mereka bahkan baru pulas saat dini hari tadi.

Luhanlah yang pertama kali menyambut hangatnya sinar yang matahari berikan. Hanya diam, diam yang berakibat otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian semalam, Sehun yang mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Luhan hanyalah gadis biasa, yang juga bergetar jika ada laki-laki yang mengatakan rasa sukanya. Tapi yang mengatakan rasa suka itu adalah Sehun, lelaki yang setiap memiliki kesempatan untuk mengganggunya pasti akan dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Luhan hanya tidak ingin terjebak pada perasaan yang jika boleh dirinya terka hanyalah perasaan main-main dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Tapi, pertanyaan Baekhyun tempo hari yang mengatakan bahwa bagaimana jika Sehun memiliki perasaan padanya kembali datang menambah berat beban kinerja otaknya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat rupa milik Sehun. Luhan akui Sehun memang memiliki rupa yang rupawan, bahkan jauh diatas rata-rata rupa teman di seantero sekolahnya, otaknya juga jauh dari kata bebal, tapi jika tujuan Sehun hanya mempermainkan perasaannya maka maaf saja, Luhan tidak akan memberikan hatinya kepada Sehun untuk dititipkan jika nantinya dikembalikan dalam keadaan hancur berkeping-keping.

Tangan Luhan terjulur untuk meraih pipi Sehun, ada binar ragu saat kedua matanya menatap wajah Sehun "Apa bener Elo beneran suka sama Gue ?, Gue cuma engga mau jadi salah paham sama perasaan yang Elo kasih, Gue engga mau terlalu berharap dan bikin Gue nantinya malah patah hati seandainya Elo cuma main-main, Hun"

Tangan Luhan turun menuju tempat semula namun harus terhenti tepat di dada Sehun karena sang pemilik dada sudah terjaga, jangan tanyakan bagaimana respon Luhan untuk hal itu. _'dhi..dia engga denger apa yang Gue bilang kan ?, ohh_ please _nggak denger.. nggak denger..'_

Sehun bergerak untuk memiringkan tubuhnya dengan tujuan agar berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan. Dengan begini Luhan akan mengetahui bahwa Sehun menghargainya saat berbicara dengan Sang Gadis,karena berbicara dengan menatap lawan bicaramu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa kau memberikan perhatian atas apa yang diucapkannya.

"Gue sayang sama Elo, itu yang harus Elo tau. Di hidup Gue engga ada yang namanya main-main kalo soal perasaan, Lu. Kalo Gue bilang sayang berarti Gue beneran sayang, engga lagi ngada-ngada"

Pancaran mata Sehun begitu menusuk Luhan, terlalu dalam. Dan Luhan suka hal itu, maksudnya Luhan menyukai karena hal itu membuktikan bahwa Sehun memang tulus berbicara seperti itu sebab Luhan meyakini bahwa mata tidak akan pernah berbohong dan Luhan tidak melihat bahkan walau hanya setitik kebohongan di mata Sehun. Luhan terdiam namun matanya menyiratkan perintah agar Sehun melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya dan Sehun menangkap sinyal itu dengan baik hingga ia melanjutkan "Kalo Gue minta kita gencatan senjata, Elo mau ngabulin ? Gue mau cari perhatian dari Lo pake cara yang lebih manusiawi aja ke depannya, bisa ?"

 _'Jadi selama ini Elo ngegangguin Gue biar bisa deket sama Gue ? Biar bisa cari perhatian ke Gue ?"_

"Lu, _please say something"_

Meskipun Sehun sudah menyuruh Luhan untuk mengatakan sesuatu, kendati demikian Luhan tetap membiarkan lem merekat di sela bibirnya. Si Gadis hanya memberikan anggukan kepala. Meskipun begitu, Sehun tetap merasa lega itu berarti Luhan setuju untuk didekati olehnya, yaa setidaknya itu anggapan Sehun atas jawaban yang Luhan berikan.

"Kita jalanin aja dulu, Hun. Gue janji Gue bakalan baik-baik sama Elo asal Elo juga engga akan rese ke Gue"

Sehun setuju lalu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan jawaban atas penawaran yang Luhan berikan, lalu Sehun sadar bahwa Luhan banyak menjadi incaran para siswa di sekolahnya, atas pemikiran itu Sehun juga mengajukan syarat seperti "Gue engga akan ngedeketin cewek manapun selagi kita deket, dan Gue harap Elu juga mau ngelakuin hal itu ke Gue, Setuju ?"

Luhan mengangguk pun tersenyum juga. Lalu Sehun mendaratkan kecupannya ke kening Luhan lantas membawa Luhan ke dekapannnya yang erat. Dalam hati kecilnya Sehun berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol yang menyarankan agar dirinya tidur dengan Luhan, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Lalu Sehun juga tidak akan melupakan jasanya Si Cerewet, dengan mengikhlaskan kartu emasnya kehilangan saldo yang tidak sedikit Sehun akan terima jika itu bisa membuat dirinya bersama Luhan, seperti saat ini.

Lalu biarkan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dengan bibir yang terbuka saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan berjalan turun secara bersamaan di anak tangga, tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Hanya seingat Chanyeol semalam Sehun menolak untuk tidur berdua dengan Luhan, lalu apa yang terjadi semalam sampai kedua anak manusia itu yang biasanya ribut justru sekarang sedang berangkulan mesra. Chanyeol harus mengintrogasi Sehun nanti, ya harus !.

"Heyy, Kamu kenapa sihh ? Laler masuk baru tau rasa nanti" Chanyeol berkedip, baru sadar jika dirinya beberapa saat lalu tidak membiarkan saraf motoriknya bekerja.

"Kamu liat itu, Bee"

Chanyeol merangkum wajah Baekhyun untuk memutarnya tiga puluh derajat dan respon Baekhyun jauh berbeda dari Chanyeol. Si Gadis Cerewet hanya memberikan seringaian jahil dengan mata memicing penuh godaan. Yeahh dia tau apa yang sudah terjadi pada dua manusia yang kini sudah duduk di sofa dimana letaknya berada tepat di depan dirinya dan Sang Kekasih, insting Baekhyun memang jarang sekali meleset.

"Udah jadian ?" –ini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

Luhan dan Sehun menggeleng, "Kita sepakat mau ngejalanin dulu aja, tapi kita juga engga bakalan deket sama cewe maupun cowo lain"

 _"Friendzone_?"

"Bukan gitu juga, Tiang" Lemparan bantal Chanyeol terima dari Sehun lalu ditambahi dengusan setelahnya, "Ini namanya PDKT" Sehun menjawab lalu melanjutkan "Gitu aja engga tau. Dasar kampungan !"

"Gue cuma nunggu kapan kita _double date_ nya"

" _You wish_!" Baekhyun cemberut karena Sehun mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati, "Gue kalo nge _date_ pengennya berduaan, _Quality Time_ !"

Baekhyun sakit hati lantas batinnya berbicara _'Liatin aja entar pas kartunya Gue pegang. Gue kuras tabunganlu, Hun. Biar tau rasa !'_

Berminggu-minggu terlewati semenjak Sehun dan Luhan berkomitmen untuk saling menjajaki, hal itu memang benar-benar dilakukan oleh keduanya. Sehun yang setiap hari menjemput Luhan untuk pergi ke sekolah maupun mengantarnya kembali ke rumah, menurut Sehun itu adalah salah satu komunikasi yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka sebab jika di dalam perjalanan mereka akan membahas apa saja yang menurut mereka perlu untuk diketahui satu sama lain. Seperti Sehun yang membocorkan aibnya mengenai perasaan sukanya pada Luhan semenjak satu setengah tahun lalu, meminta bantuan kepada Baekhyun agar mendekatkannya kepada Luhan.

Begitupun juga dengan Luhan, Luhan tidak merasa malu menceritakan bahwa dirinya menyukai salah satu karakter dari kartun yang bernama Goku dalam serial kartun _Dragon Ball_ , alasannya pun Luhan sampaikan kepada Sehun bahwa Goku adalah sosok yang pekerja keras, Luhan menjadikan Goku sebagai acuan dalam menginginkan sesuatu, karna Luhan percaya apapun yang seseorang inginkan dalam hidupnya pasti akan tercapai jika ia bekerja keras. Menurut Luhan memberitahukan hal-hal kecil seperti itu kepada calon pasangan justru membuat hubungan semakin erat.

Sehun dan Luhan pun tidak jarang keluar saat malam hari, mencoba kembali mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik. Sampai Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan alergi terhadap makanan yang berasal dari laut, begitupun Luhan yang mengetahui bahwa Sehun juga memiliki alergi, namun alergi terhadap binatang yaitu segala nama binatang yang bernafas dengan trakea, serangga.

Dan hampir setiap malam Sehun dan Luhan akan membiarkan kerongkongan mereka kering dengan ponsel sebagai media untuk mereka saling berbicara, berbicara hal-hal kecil atau berbagi bagaimana mereka melalui hari mereka masing-masing.

Mereka juga beberapa kali janjian untuk berkencan di suatu tempat dengan datang sendiri-sendiri, seperti saat ini. Sehun sudah sampai sekitar lima menit yang lalu di salah satu kedai yang menyediakan berbagai panganan berbahan dasar kopi lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi berjajar membentuk garis horizontal yang letaknya tepat menghadap ke jendela kaca untuk menjadi penghubung dengan jalanan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan orang-orang hilir-mudik, pakaian yang _casual_ dan sepatu _sneakers_ menjadi pilihan Sehun untuk kali ini.

Kemudian sepuluh menit berlalu baru Luhan muncul dengan wajah penuh senyumnya. Sehun dapat melihat Luhan tampak cantik dengan rambut coklat madunya yang digerai, gaun berbahan jatuh sebatas lutut juga _flat shoes_ yang sewarna dengan gaun yang dikenakannya –Hijau Toska, _sling bag_ bertali tipis menjadi pelengkap pakaian Luhan saat ini, polesan alami kian menambah rupawannya wajah Sang Gadis.

"Elo udah lama ? Maaf yaa, tadi bisnya lama datengnya"

"Bukan Elo yang terlambat, Gue aja yang datengnya kecepetan"

Sehun tersenyum pun begitu juga dengan Luhan, lalu Luhan menyusul Sehun untuk duduk tepat di samping pemuda pucat tersebut. Si Lelaki sudah memesankan _cappucino ice blend_ untuk Si Gadis, Luhan memang menyukai _cappucino,_ informasi itu Sehun dapati dari percakapannya dengan Sang Gadis saat mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya setelah bermain seharian di rumah Sehun.

Lalu lima menit kemudian datang sepotong _tiramisu cheese cake_ dan sepotong puding kopi di piring kecil yang sudah di pesan Sehun sebelum Luhan datang. Sedetik kemudian mereka sudah bertukar celotehan untuk membunuh waktu sebelum mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang Sehun janjikan akan menyenangkan untuk Luhan.

Kalau tahu Sehun bisa bersikap manis seperti ini, Luhan sedari dulu akan membuka hatinya untuk Sehun. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki pasangan yang memiliki sikap manis seperti ini ? katakan pada Luhan dan Luhan akan menendang bokongnya, Luhan penendang yang hebat ngomong-ngomong, jangan percaya pada wajahnya yang manis dan cantik, itu tidak cocok dengan kegemaran Luhan akan bola tendang, _yeahh_ meskipun tetap saja jika anak perempuan bermain bola maka akan seperti gula yang dikerbuni semut dengan para perempuan yang menjadi para semutnya.

Waktu dua bulan Sehun pikir sudah cukup untuk mereka ambil sebagai masa pendeketan, Sehun juga mengerti bahwa perempuan memiliki keinginan untuk mempunyai status yang jelas, maka dari itu detik ini Sehun memberanikan diri untuk meminta Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.

Tangan Sehun terjulur untuk menggenggam jemari Luhan, pandangan matanya begitu dalam. Ibu jari Sehun bahkan dengan berani mengelus lembut jemari Luhan dengan lembut, kontras dengan detak jantung yang saat ini berdetak di dalam dada Sehun.

"Lu, kita udah lebih deket selama dua bulan ini. Elo juga tau kalo Gue engga main-main soal hubungan kita. Gue pengen Elo jadi pacar Gue, mau kan ?"

Sehun tidak akan tahu kalau jantung Luhan sama berdebarnya dengan milik Sehun. Luhan diam bukan karena tidak ingin menjawab, Luhan ingin menjawab namun dirinya harus lebih dulu menenangkan debaran jantungnya agar ketika Luhan berbicara nanti lidahnya tidak akan berbuat ulah.

"Lu, _pleaseee.._ jangan diem aja"

Luhan memejamkan matanya untuk menetralkan irama detak jantungnya yang menggila dengan tambahan mengeluarkan udara dari dalam dirinya melalui mulut secara perlahan dan itu cukup membantu untuk saat ini, lalu bibirnya mulai terbuka untuk menjawab.

"Sehun ?"

 _'Lhoo ?, itu bukan suara Gue'_

Baik Sehun maupun Luhan serempak menoleh ke arah asal datangnya suara. Disamping kanan Sehun ada seorang perempuan yang memandang Sehun dengan tatapan berbinar juga penuh kerinduan, itu yang diterima oleh mata bening milik Luhan.

"Elo beneran Sehun kan ? Astaga, kangen banget Gue ama Elo" Lalu tanpa tendeng aling-aling perempuan itu mendaratkan bibir penuh dengan pewarna merah yang berasal dari _lipstick_ ke pipi kanan dan pipi kiri milik Sehun secara bergantian. "Sombong Lo engga pernah bales _chat_ dari Gue" Lanjut gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _caramel baby light._

Pertanyaan di benak Luhan pun muncul, _'Siapa sihh nih cewe ? Temen ? Kalo temen engga mungkin pake cipika-cipiki mesra kaya gitu !"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

Udah berapa lama eyke ngilang ? yaelah baru juga sebulan, engga ada yang kangen kan ? #nangis di ujung menara, siap lompat.

Ada yang review kalo sebaiknya pake bahasa baku, dan jawaban gue : honey, gue udah biasa pake bahasa baku cuma sekarang lagi pengen coba aja bisa apa engga nyelesain ff kaya gini yang pake dialognya non-baku, ini sebenernya tantangan buat gue, karena ff baku udah mainstream XD. Joss sekian.

Typo(s) ? Correct me ^^,

Ketemu lagi di next chap yaa,,

Jakarta, 081016

Sign

Hunhan Addict


End file.
